


Breakfast of Hunters

by Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak



Series: Destiel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, angsty fluff, for the feels, humann!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak/pseuds/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak
Summary: Cas is human, again. It's harder this time, and it's slowly killing him.Until Dean makes breakfast.





	

Since Cas had become a human, he's slept most of his time away, curled on Deans bed under the covers, the mans pillow pressed hard against his chest. Dean didn't mind much, considering when he went to bed Cas would smile and wrap his lithe body around Dean's, bury his head in Dean's neck and fall promptly back to sleep. Dean happily kisses the mans head, pulls the cover's tight around them and joins him in sleep. 

Cas doesn't eat much however, which worried the brothers greatly, considering the last time that Cas was human - which no one mentions anymore, not since Cas gave up his grace for Dean - that's a long story, one that Dean doesn't talk about, he's still not entirely sure why Cas think's he's worthy of losing his grace over - Cas ate everything in sight, mainly PB&J's. They've tried everything, from Dean's favourite food to Sam's and everything in between but nothing seems to convince the man to eat. Dean's at a loss, his angels - Cas will always be an angel to him - is wasting away in front of him and he can't seem to help. Not that Cas blames him, he just can't bring himself to eat, and he knows it's worrying, knows he's losing weight and his muscle strength but he can't bring himself to eat. 

Instead, he excuses himself each time the brothers sit down to eat, announces he's tired and wishes to have a nap, that he's still not used to the whole 'being human' thing. Dean will just sigh and watch him leave and look down at his own food and silently question why he's even bothering. But Sam will slap his arm and knock him back into action, so Dean wolfs down his dinner and joins Cas in bed again, trying to ignore the feeling of his angel slowly disappearing in his arms. Cas only burrows in further and tries to stop the silent tears, knowing he's disappointing both brothers, and hurting Dean in the process. "I'm sorry Dean, I'm so sorry." is whispered after each meal, pressed softly into the hunters ears, thick with emotion that Cas fights to control. "It's okay Cas, we'll figure it out." is always Dean's reply, with a soft kiss to his black hair before their both falling into a restless sleep.

Dean decides after a while that he's had enough, had enough of Cas disappearing during meals, and the stupid whispered apologies, and bones under his hands that become more prominent with each passing day. He forces Cas to sit with them one day, throws the plate of food down and snaps a command that Cas 'better fucking try or you'll be sleeping alone for the rest of the week!' Cas' response is only to stare at him in shock and fear, before he's rushing from the table towards one of the spare rooms and collapsing in tears on the floor. "Nice going Dean, fucking perfect. Totally helped there didn't you?!" Sam snaps and then Dean's alone, torn between his brother and his angel. 

He decides to go for the softer approach. Wakes Cas a little after nine, a plate of scrambled eggs on the cabinet; something light and easy. "Hey baby, I brought you some food. Think you can try it for me?" Cas groans in annoyance at being woken so early, but sits up and let's Dean place the plate in his lap. After the request that Dean stays, Cas picks up the fork and stares down at the food. It takes him five minutes to pick some up, and a further five minutes - with some comforting words from Dean - before he's swallowing the food. The taste is horrible in his mouth, and Cas wants nothing more than to spit it out; but he sees the small accomplished smile on Dean's lips and forces it down, along with two more forkfuls before quietly saying that he can't eat anymore. Dean only kisses his cheek, takes the plate and smiles. "It's a start baby." 

Cas waits until Dean's out the room before he's leaning over the toilet and throwing it all back up.

Dean pretends like he doesn't know, for Cas' sake, and tries not to show how much it's killing him seeing his angel do this. He knows it's not deliberate, he knows that Cas wants to eat, wants to make him happy and he can't do anything but kiss him after a few forkfuls of food and smile and praise him, despite knowing it won't be down for long. He starts to wonder for a while why he's bothering anymore; they can't find anything in the lore that would explain it and Cas doesn't seem to be bothered anymore. He sits with them during meals but sips his coffee, or occasionally soup. Dean figures that he can't do much but just let it happen, and pray to Chuck that Cas would get better.

So a few weeks later, he wakes in a surprisingly good mood, decides that screw it, he's going to make himself and Sammy some breakfast, pancakes and all. Dressed in his boxers and one of his old tshirts, Dean flicks on the radio in the kitchen and piles sausages, eggs, hash browns, black pudding, pancakes and bacon on the counter before setting to work. 

He's midway through a Taylor Swift song, spatula waving around in the air in front of him as a faux microphone when he hears the patter of bare feet behind him. Turning he finds Cas, also sporting one of Dean's tshirts, with his hair in all directions but the right way, which fits perfectly into Dean's song when he's thrusting a leg outwards, smiling widely up at Cas before belting out, "To the fella over there with the hella good hair, won't you come on over baby, and we can shake shake shake!" If he happens to do a chest wiggle at this part, no one really cares because Cas joins in, giggling like mad as Dean pulls him down the last step before tipping his head back, spatula against his lips as he finishes, "Yeah-OH OH!" He cuts off when Cas laughs and hugs into him, kissing him happily. 

"Morning baby." "Morning Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asks, glancing at the food sizzling in the pan behind them. "I'm making breakfast for Sammy and I, figured we deserve a treat." Cas deflates a little at that. "I wasn't sure if you'd want any baby, so I made a fresh pot of coffee for you, and stocked up on soup." Dean prompts, kissing his cheek before returning to the food. Cas stands, stuck between his boyfriend and food, and the chance to turn and escape and return to his room. 

He surprises himself when he moves towards Dean, surprises them both when he quietly mumbles, "Dean? Can I-Can I have some?" Dean's eyes are wary as he looks up from his bacon, "Yeah?" There's a smile playing on his lips as he moves the pan off the heat. Cas swallows and nods, the smell of the food hitting him like a freight truck. His stomach twists, mind reeling at the scent but he shoves it to the back when he sees the hopeful look in Dean's eyes. "Yeah." 

Sam's woken by squealing and possibly a few screams a few minutes later. He feels entirely confused and bewildered when he's standing in the doorway to the kitchen, gun in hand, only to see Cas off the floor in Dean's arms, over his shoulder, as they spin to the music. "Dean? Cas? What the hell?" "Sammy! C'mon man, breakfasts ready!" Cas is placed back on the ground, three plates of food then placed on the table and Sam watches entranced when Cas picks up a piece of bacon and bites into it without a second thought. Cas pauses halfway through his third slice. "What?" He asks, looking between both brothers astonished expressions as they watch him. Sam just closes his mouth and picks up his coffee, smiling as he sips it. Dean presses a kiss to Cas' temple, squeezes his hip and sighs. "Welcome back, angel."


End file.
